Inori Kosaka
Inori Kosaka (小坂 いのり Kosaka Inori) is one of the main characters in Beautiful Kiss. She is extremely cheerful and a bit strange. She is known for being overweight but so stylish that it's not noticeable. Appearance Inori has long light brown hair that goes to her waist. Her eyes are dark brown. She ties her hair in many different styles. Though she is fat she wears her clothes very fashionably and has her skirt short. Her legs aren't very chubby for her weight and neither is her face. Clothes Outside of School Inori wears very fashinable clothes that suit her a lot. During summer she wears high waist shorts with either a tank top, sleeveless button tops or ripped vest. During winter she wears either, long jackets, short jackets or sweater with either, printed skirts or ripped jeans and her shoes are either, high heeled boots or vans. Personality Inori is very cheerful and bubbly. She always has a smile on her face. Like Chikao, she enjoys reading manga but she isn't an otaku. Inori is quite flirty though with the boys but she does that to mess with their minds and only Chikao can tell why she does that. Inori is brutally honest though, she usually offends the others particurly Kyousuke and Chikao. Her honesty does get her hurt by Ari and Fuyumi though for some reason the two like Inori. Relationships Kyousuke Sato At first Kyousuke hesitated to pick Inori as a model due to her being overweight but her great sense in style made him chose her. Kyousuke is the only person Inori who told about her insecurity but Kyousuke does admit she is very fashionable which makes her an amazing model. After all this though Inori developes feelings for Kyousuke but after he and Ari get together Inori painfully gives up. Ari Oshiba Due to Inori's brutal honesty she does end up getting punched, kicked or hit with a baseball bat by Ari. Though Ari does like Inori and Inori is the only person Ari will admits she likes. Hiromi Kojima Hiromi and Inori actually have a close relationship though they've always been friends. Hiromi and Shizu are the only ones in the group who never mention her weight. Hiromi thinks of Inori as a little sister in fact the two have been close since they were children. Fuyumi Tanaka Due to Inori's brutal honesty Fuyumi ends up punching Inori. Though Fuyumi seems to be fond of Inori and sometimes she is jealous of her being so stylish and cheerful. Inori admits she'd like to have a body like Fuyumi or Shizu's though. Shizu Shiroyama Shizu and Inori seem to share an insecurity problem though the difference is the fact that Inori tries to hide her insecurities by being cheerful and acting confident while Shizu doesn't seem to act confident or act cheerful. Inori seems to enjoy tricking Shizu into dressing up and looking completely good looking. Though Inori is clueless on Shizu's feelings towards Hiromi, Inori is slowly starting to notice it but she doesn't know still. Inori once mentions she'd love to have a body like Fuyumi or Shizu's. Chikao Kuroshima Inori and Chikao seem to have a lot in common both being interested in manga (though Inori isn't obsessed) and both being cheerful. Chikao can easily tell that Inori is insecure about her appearance but he understands that she can't control herself with food. Chikao eventually falls in love with Inori but she loves Kyousuke but Kyousuke and Ari become a couple and Chikao speaks his minds saying, "I'm glad Kyousuke is dating Oshiba-san." Causing Inori to get mad and dislike Kyousuke but Chikao confesses his love with a kiss and Inori decides to give him a chance even though she didn't love him but Inori does eventually fall for Chikao. Marlene Smith Inori seems to like Marlene because of her amazing style of clothing though she encourages Marlene to be more stylish for herself. Marlene and Inori seem to share a common interest of making clothes. Marlene also thinks Inori as a stylish girl that can actually be good in the modelling club. Inori gives Marlene a lot of fashion advice as well. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Main Characters